Dreams
by kmf
Summary: The dreams started slowly at first, just flashing images too indistinct to comprehend accompanied by a swirl of faintly perceived desire....IxKag. COMPLETE - authors notes added
1. Default Chapter

Dreams

by kmf

Warnings: Lime

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing the characters for a little while, and I promise to return them as soon as I have finished playing with them ^_^

Part One

The dreams started slowly at first, just flashing images too indistinct to comprehend accompanied by a swirl of faintly perceived desire. Always after the initial confusion the scene would refine gradually to an image of Inuyasha. He would seem larger than life, his silver hair flying in the wind and his eyes wild and fierce. She would be riding his back, a tiny and insignificant figure compared to the larger than life half demon. They would fly through the air with such speed and freedom that made Kagome gasp for breath and make her heart pound with barely suppressed excitement. 

In her dream he would always turn his head slightly and look at her. He wouldn't smile, but she could see such amusement reflected in his eyes that he did not have to. And amusement was not the only emotion glowing in his golden orbs; there was hunger too. As he ran, his hands would tighten around her thighs and he would hold her pelvis close to him. She would grasp his shoulders and press her chest up against his back aware of curious sensations that would start to flow through her body as she rubbed herself on his skin. She would hear him growl slightly and feel the rumble tickle her breasts.

And then, invariably, she would wake up. Her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing rapid, her head sweaty. She would be bathed in a curious feeling of loss that would make her want to wrap herself up in her blankets and return to the glorious sensations of her dream world.

Reality was always so depressing after a dream like that. In real life the only time that Inuyasha would hold her firmly to his body was when they were avoiding an attack from a demon. If he growled it would be in anger, not desire. Most times when Kagome traveled on his back he had no need to hold her close. She had no difficulty balancing on his back as he ran and jumped with a natural rhythm, and her meager added weight did nothing to impede his speed. 

After the dreams started Kagome found that this disappointed her a little, but she was always careful in his presence to try and shield her emotions of need and desire. Kagome knew that his nose made up for whatever he lacked in social skills. She was certain that he would be able to sniff out her overwhelming desire if she was not very careful. So when she rode his back in real life she would think of her problems; rapidly dropping grades at school, the rumour that she was a hypochondriac (thanks Grandpa), and the biggest desire curbing thought of all - Inuyasha with Kikyou.

The pair of them embraced tightly, kissing.

That thought always made her feel mind numbing fear. Kagome was certain that she would never be able to rid herself of the image of Kikyou embracing Inuyasha, pulling him down to hell in her tight embrace. Kagome knew that she was here to counterbalance Kikyou's deadly needs with that of her own determination to share her life with Inuyasha. It was just up to Inuyasha to decide which fate he wanted.

And so whenever she was in the past Kagome was able to suppress her dreams so they remained secret from Inuyasha. However, whenever Kagome went back to the modern world on her own she allowed herself the luxury of thinking about Inuyasha in *that* way. She would relish the dream when it came, luxuriating in the recalled sensation of his back rubbing against her groin, his growls and hooded looks from golden eyes.

Kagome was not especially surprised when her dreams progressed to a new level of desire. The dream would start the same, flying through the air her body pressed hard against his and her being able to feel the play of his muscles even through his robes. And then the robes would disappear. Startled, her hands that had been grasping his shoulders tightly would loose their grip and her body would arch back as she lost her balance. But then as she was about to fall, Inuyasha would reach back and grasp her arm pulling her to him, spinning around as he did so that he now faced her. Instead of being pressed against his back, she was would now be held tightly on his front.

She would be naked, her own clothes having disappeared (or was she naked throughout the dream, she could never be sure). Their headlong flight interrupted, they would stand quite still embracing each other before Inuyasha would bend his head to her neck and gently nuzzle her. Her own head would tip backwards and she would groan at the delicious sensations his mouth was causing her, all the time rubbing herself against his body. The sensations from that point on would always overwhelm her. She knew that she would be calling Inuyasha's name in the dream as a feeling of coiling tightness would start to wind in her abdomen, getting tighter until it would bloom into a feeling of warmth and breathlessness.

Whilst she was in her own time, the dreams would swarm up and overwhelm her night after night leaving her tired, drawn and depressed yearning after what would never be. As time went by the dreams increased in intensity making Kagome think that she was almost being punished for suppressing them when she was in the past with Inuyasha. 

* * *

Kagome was late returning to the past and Inuyasha had decided it was time to collect her. Her continual returning to her own era irritated him. The excuses of tests seemed to come up far too frequently for his liking and he was beginning to wonder if these more and more frequent departures were because Kagome no longer wanted to be with him...and the others, of course. 

As he jumped down the well floating through time he smiled in anticipation of seeing her. He would never admit it to her, but he missed her presence when she returned to her home. He missed her kindness, he missed their arguments, and he missed her scent. His world always seemed oddly lacking when her scent was not flavouring the air.

He quickly hid his smile as he arrived in the future. He would not admit that he missed her though. To her he would show her only scowls of irritation at having being forced to find her. Sniffing the air he smelt her nearby, she was not giving off any emotions - she smelt like she was sleeping. His scowl deepened at the thought of her sleeping the day away rather than returning and helping to look for the shards. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air again before making his way from the well house to her house. No one was around the shrine. He leapt up to her windowsill, and quietly slid open the window, peering into the sun filled room. Kagome was on the bed, lying on her side. Her hair spilled across the pillow, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and regular. Inuyasha jumped silently down onto the floor beside her bed, crouched and sniffed. There was an odd scent in the room beside that of Kagome, he couldn't quite identify it but he thought that there was a scent of malice to it. He frowned, considering. It wasn't demon, nor was it mononoke. 

He frowned as he focused on the nearly complete jewel that hung around Kagome's neck. The jewel was a magnet for all things evil and he wondered if it was drawing some type of demon that he had no knowledge of to it and to Kagome. He reached out a clawed finger as he mused, absently touching the jewel.

Kagome moaned. Inuyasha froze, his hand outstretched to her neck. His eyes rose from the necklace to Kagome's face. The girl turned her head on the pillow mumbling a little, words that had no meaning to Inuyasha before arching her back a little and moaning again. Inuyasha sniffed. The foreign smell had increased as Kagome became more restless, but then Kagome's own scent had also intensified. Inuyasha dipped his head closer to her sniffing her intoxicating smell. There was something primordial and instinctive about it that made his breathing become more rapid and fill him with an urge to taste her skin. As he moved closer yet, his clawed fingers brushed against Kagome's neck. Her eyes opened a fraction, before springing open wide and startled as she saw Inuyasha bending close over her, his skin only inches away from her.

"Ah! Pervert!" she cried out, pushing him away with both hands.

Inuyasha, startled by her sudden wakening, his head muzzy with her scent, rocked backwards and fell off the bed his hands clamping over his ears in an effort to protect his sensitive hearing from her sudden scream. Kagome sat up and peered over the bed to see Inuyasha wincing and looking back up at her with angry eyes. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to dispel the sleep from them and then focused on Inuyasha again.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded "What were you doing?"

Inuyasha gingerly took his hands from his ears and with as much dignity as he could narrowed his eyes and growled at her, ears flattened and nose sniffing. The weird smell had disappeared, replaced with a smell of surprise tinged with a faint whiff of guilt from Kagome. Inuyasha moved a little closer to her, whilst she grabbed the sheet and pulled it closer to her body.

"You are dressed." Inuyasha commented as he reached out a clawed hand and pulled it away from her, "Why are you sleeping when you should have been with us hours ago?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her face closely, noticing for the first time that her eyes were dark and shadowy, and that she was looking wan and thin. "Are you ill?" He asked reaching his hand up to touch her face and assess her temperature.

Kagome, however, was having nothing to do with this. She swatted his hand away and slid out of bed, her face red with embarrassment. She had been dreaming her favourite dream about him, riding on his back and delighting in the sensations it caused between her legs. She had woken up suddenly feeling the disorientation that came with the dream and found Inuyasha's face close to hers and him sniffing. She was mortified. She knew how sensitive his nose was, what if he smelt her desire? She ran out of her room to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower. She knew she had to wash the scent of her desire away from her body before she could look Inuyasha in the face again.

Inuyasha watched her departure, scowling until she had shut the door and locked it. He sat back on his haunches and allowed the confusion to show on his face. Kagome never slept during the day, unless she was injured. Her time in the modern world was too precious to let her sleep it away, he knew because he had followed her through the well on many occasions just to watch her and make sure that she was safe. She would sit at her desk late and night reading from books and making notes, her face frowning in concentration or irritation, Inuyasha was never sure which it was. When she finally closed the books she would fiddle with her alarm clock and have a few hours sleep before she was up and studying again.

To find her asleep in the middle of the day, with no books around opened or closed made Inuyasha feel uncomfortable. Kagome was looking tired and thin and Inuyasha was angry with himself that he had not noticed this earlier. In his time she always seemed so energetic, yet after coming back to her own time for a couple of days she seemed drained. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air again, his eyes closed. He liked the smell of Kagome, it was warm and reassuring. The dark smell had gone, no residue remained so that Inuyasha thought that he had perhaps imagined it. He sat on the bed waiting for her return, his hands pressed into the warmth of the mattress where she had lain. He resisted the urge to press his face into the space where she had so recently been, trying to ignore the dizzy need that her scent created in him.

The bathroom door opening announced to him that Kagome was returning. Inuyasha guiltily rose to his feet moving away from the bed. He did not want to have her scream 'pervert' at him again, especially as he was actually feeling like a pervert. The delicious want to roll himself up in her sheets and cover himself with her scent remained so strong within him. As much as he wanted and needed her, he could not declare himself to her until he had defeated Naraku and succeeded in giving Kikyou the rest that she deserved.

Kagome strode into the bedroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel around her head, and a towel around her body. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her, looking almost fragile wrapped in fluffy whiteness. He had seen her naked before, glimpses which had been etched in his mind for precious recollection when alone. But then she had been rounded, almost voluptuous. Today he could see that her bones were prominent, and her skin was a sallow colour. She did not look well and had obviously not been well for some time. He felt angry at not noticing before and a growl formed in his throat. He turned and opened the window, and leapt out, running silently to the well house where he crouched waiting for her to dress and follow.

* * * *

Kagome clutched the towel close to herself when Inuyasha growled in anger, and bowed her head as he fled the room. A small tear leaked from the corner of her eye as she watched him run away. Of course he ran, she thought to herself. She had waltzed into her room in all but a state of undress, her head still muzzy with dreams of Inuyasha slowly undressing her. He did not want that from her, he had made that clear when he growled in anger at her. Her desire would forever be imprisoned in furtive dreams. She wiped the tear away angrily. The sooner she realized that, the happier she would be.

And deep within her, a dark presence shielded by her strong aura stirred and wrapped itself closer around her desire, feeding from the bittersweet thoughts and growing stronger.

* * * *

The walk back to the village had been a silent one, Kagome was too embarrassed and despondent about her rejection to say anything, and Inuyasha too angry at himself for not noticing that she was steadily fading away to talk. He had taken her bag from her, hoisting it over his own shoulder before the jump down the well, and had carried her out of it rather than let her scramble up as she usually did. His anger had mounted as he pressed her close to his side, feeling her ribs through her baggy school uniform.

As soon as they had returned, Inuyasha had stated rummaging through Kagome's pack, whilst Kagome knelt listlessly by the fire in the little hut that had been built for their use when they visited the village. Kagome studied the flames, uneasy with the silence between them and not wishing to look at his face. She sighed a little, feeling the tiredness that always came from a visit to her time wash over her. Battling demons was one thing, but trying to keep her grades up at school was entirely more exhausting, especially when she slept so badly. Her eyes grew dry from staring at the flames and she allowed them to half close. At least she would sleep well tonight, her subconscious banishing the tempting dreams in the presence of Inuyasha. And then, tomorrow when she was more rested she would be better able to put a brave face on Inuyasha's rejection and things would return back to normal.

A pot of instant ramen thrust under her nose made her sit back startled. A grim faced Inuyasha held it out in his clawed hand.

"Eat" he growled.

Kagome shook her head a little "I'm not hungry, you have it. I bought it for you." she said, her eyes sliding back down to the fire ignoring his scowl. She could not, however, ignore his hand catching her own and wrapping it around the warm plastic pot.

"Eat." he said, "You are no use to me if you have no energy to find the shards." He pulled his hand away leaving her holding the pot, looking in surprise at her suddenly suspiciously moist eyes, before narrowing his own. "What?" he demanded.

Kagome cradled the pot in both hands, head lowered so that her hair hid her face from his eyes. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear the tears that had sprung there at his words. *She was no use to him if she couldn't find shards* It was just confirmation of what she already knew, but hearing them from his lips made any hope she had for him to be hers disappear. She sighed again, irritated that she could feel so depressed, so unwanted and knowing that it was linked in some small way to her general tiredness. But it also hurt.

"Nothing" she whispered, and forced herself to start eating.

"Feh!" Inuyasha stood up suddenly and strode to the door "I am going to sleep outside." he said and left in a flash of red and silver.

Kagome remained sitting on her knees, chopsticks holding ramen at her mouth for a minute before letting it fall back into the cup and placing it on the floor beside her. She couldn't eat, she was too tired to eat, too depressed, too unhappy. She lay down on her side beside the small cooking fire too tired and exhausted even to roll out the sleeping mat. 

Tomorrow would be better she thought as she stared at the flames. Just one night without dreams of Inuyasha haunting her and she would be better. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

Inuyasha had not gone far. As soon as he had made a show of leaving the hut, he doubled back and peeped back through the doorway. He watched with irritation as Kagome slowly placed the still full cup of ramen beside her and huddled by the fire, her eyes shutting and her breathing becoming deep and regular. When he was sure she was asleep, he slipped back into the room and crouched beside her observing her closely. 'Stupid girl' he thought with irritation, smoothing a strand of hair away from her face, lifting it and sniffing it gently working past the faintly metallic chemical smell of the shampoo that she used and luxuriating in the scent of her. He could not work out why she was so tired after her trips to her world.

* * * *

The morning was bright and sunny and Kagome began to feel almost happy as she rode on Inuyasha's back, speeding through the forest to rejoin Sango and Miroku. She smiled as she wound her fingers into the fabric of Inuyasha's robe and felt the tickling of his hair on her face and neck as it streamed back in the wind. It felt warm and comforting, and more than a little sensual. She couldn't help herself as she lifted a hand to undo her top button of her blouse to expose more skin to the caresses of Inuyasha's silver hair.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her thighs as he felt her shift on his back and Kagome closed her eyes allowing herself to wiggle slightly. She felt his clawed fingers begin to stroke her leg lightly, his long nails causing spasms of delight to flow through her. One hand moved higher, his thumb working up under her skirt, hooking under her panties and caressing the rounded curve of her posterior. Kagome groaned at the sensation his nails caused her, shuddering in her delight and pressing herself close to him, burying her face in his hair.

His pace slowed and stopped, gently twisting and pulling her to his front pressing her to his bare chest, nuzzling her throat and growling. The sensation of her naked breasts pressed close to his chest made her gasp in surprise.

...bare chest?

...naked?

Kagome sat up panting, eyes wide and startled adjusting to the early dawn light. She groaned and closed her eyes. She had been dreaming again and was horrified that the compulsion of the dream was so strong that it had followed her to the past. She ran a hand through her hair trying to rid herself of the warm intoxicating need that pooled in her stomach, before sensing the presence of someone else in the room. Mustering her courage she opened her eyes again and looked over her shoulder. Her wanton lust disappeared to be replaced with cold fear as she saw Inuyasha sitting cross-legged by the door watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Get your things, we are leaving." he growled as he fluidly stood and walked out the door without a backward glance.

Kagome buried her head in her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. Somehow she had begun to dream about him in his presence and he knew! He could tell that she was lusting after him and he was disgusted by it. Kagome tried not to sob at the sadness that overwhelmed her. Goodness knows what she had muttered and called in her sleep, and he had been sitting only five feet away watching and listening. He was so disgusted that he could only stand her waking presence for long enough to bark an order at her, and then he was gone. She tightened her hands into fists, feeling her nails lightly cut her palms but rejoicing in the pain that it gave her distracting her from her overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sadness.

A fleeting thought came to her mind as she knelt, her head bowed. If Inuyasha did not want her, then why not allow herself to fantasize about the dream Inuyasha. At least she would be happy whilst she slept, at least she would have a few moments where she would be completely content and happy, even if they were just imagined. She wiped her eyes and slowly got to her feet. At least she could dream.

TBC

Please let me know what you think ^_^


	2. Part Two

Authors Notes: Many, many thanks for all those people who kindly gave me reviews. Its wonderful to get such positive feedback ^_^ Thanks to: Forgetful, Yasha boy, JESSICA, Dragon Queen, Philie, Jessibelle67, Liz- chan, apol (LOL and waves!), ArtemisMoon, Rasberries, Jade Kitten, AkemiAngst, obsession171, Smarty Cat, Simply Turquoise, Inez, Bunny, DemonBlade, mama-sama, SylverAngel, Jade, Melon Voler, AngelWarrior, Cataluna, Saya415, Emily Jones, Tamerlane, Fluffers, Silver and last (but not least!) Goldberry (hows the fic coming hon?). Phew!  
  
At this point this will be just a two part story. However, I have enjoyed writing this Inuyasha fic so much that I will write some more - it may not be a sequel to this, but it will certainly have more Inuyasha/Kagome moments.  
  
Again, many thanks for your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this and do please let me know what you think ^_^  
  
Dreams  
  
  
  
by kmf  
  
Warnings: Lime  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am merely borrowing the characters for a little while, and I promise to return them as soon as I have finished playing with them ^_^  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat by her side all night, watching her pale face and steady breathing. When dawn approached his eyes had begun to close from his own weariness. His ears, however, remained alert and when he perceived that Kagome's breathing had become more rapid he opened his eyes to watch her. Her eyes were still closed but were moving rapidly showing that she was dreaming. Her head moved slightly back as she groaned. Inuyasha wondered if she was having a nightmare and peered at her closely observing her. He sniffed and his eyes widened.  
  
The enticing smell was back, stronger than it was when he found her sleeping in her own time. And now that he was not so distracted by the multitudes of man-made smells that infected her world he could identify it. Kagome smelt like a woman in heat. The moans were not ones of fear, but ones of desire.  
  
She turned her head again, arching her back slightly. Fascinated and drawn to her scent he could not turn away and give her the privacy that she deserved. He knew that she was not sexually active, he could smell that no man had made his mark on her. He wondered just of whom she was dreaming. A pang of jealousy came over him for that imagined lover. Inuyasha could not help but wish that he were the one she dreamed of.  
  
But it was unlikely. She had, of late, been distancing herself from him, making sure that they were never alone together. She had been so subtle in her actions that he had not even realised what she was doing until he had carried her while chasing after a fleeing shard embedded demon. As he leapt and ran he had smelt a peculiar smell emanating from her, something that rarely scented Kagome: fear.  
  
At first he had thought that it was fear of the demon, but after it had been dispatched and the shard retrieved, her fear scent had not dispersed. It had spiked when he carried her back to the others causing him to believe that she was afraid of him  
  
Inuyasha had felt pain at this realisation, and wondered what he had done to cause her fear. It was true that he had done nothing to endear himself to her. He had deliberately treated her roughly, giving her the sharp edge of his rather colourful vocabulary because he was attracted to her. It was an attraction that he could not act upon, he had nothing to offer her as a mate other than the weak strength of a half demon. Unfortunately, it seemed that his plan of keeping Kagome at arms length from him had worked rather too well. He had turned her friendship for him to fright.  
  
Kagome's dreaming stopped Inuyasha's musing. As he observed her he felt her moans and scent begin to affect his own body. He allowed his feelings of desire and need rise up as he stared as her and imagined his own body covering hers and being the source of her moans. He did not move any closer to her, she trusted him and he would never violate that trust. But he did allow himself the luxury of imagining it.  
  
It was therefore a shock when he found that her eyes were opened and she was staring at him seeing him watch her with unveiled need in his eyes.  
  
Immediately he stood and brusquely told her to get ready to leave. He did not mean to say it so harshly, but it took all his control not to pull her into his arms and fulfil his own base needs. After leaving the hut he all but ran deep into the woods and, once secure in the knowledge of his privacy, he used his own hand to relieve himself of the need that he had for Kagome. As he worked, imagining Kagome writhing under him, he also prayed that Kagome would never find out what he did.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Kagome peddled along on her bike barely taking in her surroundings. She knew that Inuyahsa walked in front of her, the flash of red in her peripheral vision confirmed it. She was too ashamed to look at him, much less talk to him, and a tense feeling of uneasiness smothered her.  
  
When Inuyasha had returned to the little hut he had bought some fruit which he had tossed to her with terse instructions to eat. He had not looked her in the eye and any hopes that Kagome had that he had not noticed her wantonness faded. Kagome had pocketed the fruit and lifted the backpack following him into the brightness of the morning. Inuyasha had bought her bicycle to the front of the hut in preparation for her to use it. He took her pack from her numb fingers, hoisting it onto his own back. He pointed at the bike indicating she should ride it.  
  
Kagome felt her stomach sink even further. It had been a long time since she last used her bike, lately whenever they travelled far she had always ridden on his back. Now he was so disgusted with her that he would not even tolerate her touching him. She had nodded sadly, and silently got on peddling slowly down the bumpy track.  
  
She didn't question where they were going and Inuyasha did not ask her if she felt the pull of any of the shards. Kagome shifted uneasily of the seat of the bicycle. It was just so darn uncomfortable after the sensation of riding Inuyasha, she half wished that she had never bought the thing into this world. She yawned as she rode feeling drained and tired after dreaming of Inuyasha during the night. The heat of the day was making her feel warm and sleepy despite the effort it took to stay balanced on the bike on the rough track.  
  
Kagome was suddenly aware that Inuyasha was no longer in front of her, but at her side. He snaked his arm around her waist and lifted her off the bike onto his back.  
  
"You are tired" he said softly, as he allowed the bike to fall to the ground.  
  
She was tired and the relief that he was actually talking to her and allowing her to touch him stopped any sharp words that she might have had for abandoning her bike. He walked slowly as she wound her hands in his robes and snuggled into the warmth of his back breathing in the scent of his hair. She sighed contentedly, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. Inuyasha shifted her weight a little to balance her, gripping her thighs firmly as he did so, stroking his thumbs absently to reassure her that he would not drop her. The sensation made Kagome's head spin with repressed want and need. Before she could stop herself she pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck and nibbled his skin a little.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and moaned, Kagome emboldened raised a hand to one of his ears and stroked it delighting as his breathing quickened and his own hands started to caress her thighs. He twisted his head catching her lips with his own, boldly pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste her deeply and sending sparks flooding Kagome's body. He suddenly released her thighs, twisting to pull her from his back to his front and-  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open as she hit the ground, her left hand side grazing painfully against the stones on the path, her head bouncing on the ground causing little stars to float before her eyes. She gasped in indignation. He dropped her? Inuyasha dropped her? She blinked trying to work out what had happened and then noticed that her legs were tangled in her bicycle.  
  
She groaned in both pain and annoyance. Had she possibly fallen asleep whilst riding her bike and dreamed it all? She opened one eye and saw Inuyasha crouched before her looking at her with a frown on his face. She closed her eye again hoping that he would just disappear, she was so shamed at what had happened.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in concern and worry. He had been aware of a sudden change in her scent as he walked in front of her and had turned to see her riding her bike, eyes open but unfocused. He had been going to call to her when the front wheel of the bike had hit a rock in the road causing her to loose her balance. He expected that she would steady herself by taking a foot off one of the pedals, instead she just allowed the bike and herself to fall to the ground. She had not even put an arm out in the automatic reaction to protect her head from hitting the ground. Inuyasha had been too surprised to move and had only been able to watch as her head impacted with the ground and her eyes closed.  
  
At that point her had jumped to her side, crouched and looked at her limbs to see if there was any sign of injury. He looked warily around them to ascertain whether there was an enemy that he had missed who had fired a poison dart at Kagome to make her suddenly loose her balance and collapse. There was nothing. Looking back at Kagome he saw that her face was red with embarrassment and she was peeking at him through one opened eye which she firmly shut when she saw him looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha snorted "Did you fall asleep on your bike?" he demanded astonished, then picked the girl up disentangling her from the metal contraption. He stood her on her feet inspecting her for damage. Her left side was grazed and bleeding where her clothes had not protected it. He ran a hand through her hair feeling where she had bumped her head, and she hissed as he connected with a large lump. Her eyes opened again and she glared at him but did not answer, just knocked his hand away.  
  
She bent down to pick up her bike, but swayed slightly as she did so. Fearing that she was going to fall again, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, and bent to pick up the bike in one hand. She looked at him a little surprised as he pulled her closer to support her.  
  
"Is this real?" she asked frowning slightly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her words. Why would she question what was real and what was not? He sniffed deeply, concentrating on the scents that flowed from her. The desire was still there, was she in heat? He looked at her closely as she gazed back at him. Then putting a hand on his chest, she raised herself onto her toes and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Surprised Inuyasha stood quite still as she kissed him. He tried to ignore the blossoming sensation and need and the delightful tingling of his lips and focus on what was going on. When her tongue shyly licked his lips trying to gain entry he almost lost himself in the repressed desire he had of her. Her heat scent was intoxicating, but he had to remember that she had just hit her head and that she might not know what she was doing, or with whom she was doing it. Dropping the bike he grasped her arms firmly and pushed her away from him staring into her hooded eyes, trying to ignore her passion-swollen lips. He swallowed trying to resist the urge to pull her back to him again.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice unintentionally gruff.  
  
Her eyes flew open suddenly focused on his face and she blinked twice before repeating "Is this real?", her voice broken and mortified. She shoved him violently and ran from him down the bank of the path into the forest beyond.  
  
Inuyasha stood stunned as she fled.  
  
...is this real?..  
  
Inuyasha's only coherent thought before his natural instinct to pursue the fleeing girl was 'what the hell was going on?'. He jumped down the bank easily following her fear scent. She had not gone far in the forest for all that she was running as fast as she possibly could. He easily ran beside her, shielded by trees, watching her gasp for breath. Her eyes were wide and full of tears and she stumbled as her feet encountered various obstacles.  
  
What the hell was going on? Why was she so tired and thin - was she ill? Inuyasha shook his head as he trotted beside her, out of the girl's sight wondering what he should do. She didn't smell ill. She smelt as if she was in heat and if she was she was out of her normal cycle. Inuyasha paid great attention to this and had always been careful to distance himself from her when her tempting time was upon her. She was not due to be in heat for another week at least, but something had bought it on early and her heat was making her have vivid sexual dreams.  
  
But to fall asleep whilst riding her bike, to not know what was reality and what was a dream was wrong. Inuyasha frowned as Kagome started to slow, her hand holding her side in her exhaustion. He sniffed again. The dark scent was still there upon her, the strange smell he first encountered in her world. Was it possible that she was possessed? Inuyasha grimaced - he hoped not. She had been possessed twice before both times trying to kill him, and the second time she had damn near succeeded. Inuyasha really did not fancy being shot by her purifying arrow again.  
  
Kagome had slowed down to a walk now. Her head bowed, her breathing fast and shallow. Her hair covered her face but he could smell her salty tears. When she stopped and crouched down he decided it was time to approach her.  
  
He knew that she heard him come near, he made no effort to avoid the twigs and leaves underfoot which would give his presence away. He knew from her scent that she could not run again, she had exhausted all her reserves. She was a pitiful sight, kneeling amongst the leaves, her shoulders moving with the effort to regain her breath and sobbing at the same time. He could hear her repeating 'sorry' again and again like a mantra, rocking in time with her whispered speech.  
  
Any thoughts of growling at her, cursing at her, calling her a bitch dried up in his throat. Her distress was almost contagious, he was now frightened for her. Fearful of why she was acting as she was and why it was affecting her health so much. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him trying to give her some comfort, running his hand through her hair. She stiffened at this action and started to sob, pushing him away a little and gazing up at him.  
  
"I don't know what is real anymore" she sobbed as she shifted from a kneeling position to a crouched one. Inuyasha knew that she was about to fly again and he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back down to her knees. He frowned at her, giving her a little shake.  
  
"This is real Kagome" he said earnestly, squeezing her arm so that she winced "I am real, you are real. This bloody wood is real." He released her arm when she started to nod in reluctant agreement. He pulled her into his embrace again hugging her fiercely by way of apology for the bruises he most probably had inflicted on her arm, his eyes closed but ears perked and alert for any danger. As he rocked her gently he hoped that she was gaining comfort from him. Gradually her sobs subsided, her breathing eased, her heartbeat calmed. She slept. Tilting her head back he gazed into her tear streaked face. He grinned lopsidedly. Kagome did not cry well, her face was always blotchy after her tears, her eyes slightly swollen. He caressed her hair away from her face and resisted the urge to kiss her, instead thinking back on how her kiss tasted on his lips earlier that day.  
  
It had been sweet and intoxicating, bolts of lightening had shot from his stomach down his legs as he recalled and he held her tighter to himself. He so wished that he could kiss her back, touch her and claim her as his own. But he couldn't. She was from a different world and once their quest was over would return to it. He had to release Kikyou from her unliving torment and it was quite possible that he would die doing so. How could he mate with Kagome in those circumstances. If they mated and they produced a child, what sort of life would that child have? Inuyasha shuddered recalling his own childhood full of taunts and hatred from demons and humans. He recalled the hurt loneliness of his own mother and how she made the ultimate sacrifice. He would not subject Kagome to that life, nor would he inflict it on a child of theirs.  
  
He breathed deeply inhaling Kagome's scent once again and frowned. The darkness was back, stronger than when he sensed it in her time. He laid her down on the ground and observed her trying to ascertain what it was. He reached out a clawed hand and caressed her face. Instantly she groaned and tilted herself towards him, her eyes still closed seeking blindly for the owner of the hand.  
  
Inuyasha froze as the smell of her arousal overwhelmed his senses, his instinctive pre-programmed need to procreate surging to his loins. He clenched his fists trying to resist her tempting scent, and huddled back from her observing her as she lay in the grip of what was obviously a very sensual dream.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed, his body screaming at him to go to her and cover her marking her as his forever. As he watched he felt himself go cold, suddenly sobered from the desire he felt for her. He knew what was happening to her, his demon eyes could see the darkness solidifying around her swirling like smoke and resolving into a little huddled shape that sat crouched on her chest.  
  
He growled low and menacing. It was an incubus, an annoying little parasitic demon that feed on the emotions and energies caused by sensual dreams. Normally they were harmless, tapping into a little energy like a flea sucking blood. Their gift in return was a wet dream that most people would agree was a fair payment for so little energy taken. But this was different. This incubus was swollen and engorged by Kagome's energy. It was drinking of her until she was all but dry.  
  
The incubus turned its misty head towards Inuyasha. It resembled a child crouched upon Kagome's chest. Although it was misty and ghost like Inuyasha could make out that its head was devoid of hair, its ears slightly elongated and pointed. It appeared to be naked, a sexless slight form. Its face was flat, no nose visible and its eyes were narrow. Its eyes were completely black and opaque, startling against the translucency of the rest of the being. It hands sported long fingers with tapered ends which it had placed against Kagome's head pulsating in a random pattern. Kagome was groaning in pleasure in time with the pulses.  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws "Get the fuck off her." he growled standing and preparing to swipe it away.  
  
The incubus's mouth stretched into what appeared to be a grin, before an additional limb shot suddenly out of its side and sped to Inuyahsa. Its fingers latched onto his face, the tapered ends sucking on to his skin.  
  
Inuyasha shot forward with his claw ready to shred the demon into so many wisps, but suddenly the incubus was gone and it was just himself and Kagome in the clearing.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha panted, stopping the downward swing of his arm just in time to prevent shredding Kagome, but coming close enough to stir her hair in the breeze he created. He crouched looking around with his eyes and his ears, but he could not see the little demon anywhere. He sniffed. The dark scent appeared to be gone as well.  
  
Puzzled he sat back on his haunches and sighed. Today was not going at all well. Not only did a seemingly super incubus possess Kagome, but embarrassingly the little thing had completely evaded Inuyasha's attack. He shrugged - maybe he had scared the little bastard away.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Inuyasha. She looked surprisingly well considering she had been nearly sucked dry by the demon. He frowned as he took in her bright eyes and her now rosy cheeks. Where in the hell did she pick it up? How long had she been carrying it around? In her time did incubi grow that strong? Or had it latched onto Kagome's power magnified by the shards that she possessed?  
  
Kagome's fingers on his shoulders roused Inuyasha from his musings. She had risen and knelt beside him, her hand tentatively caressing his shoulder. Inuyasha resisted the urge to pull her to him as her touch started to inflame his desire again.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered "You saved me again." she smiled sweetly up at him through lowered lashes, dark against her creamy skin.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, wanting to confirm that she had indeed been set free from the parasites hold.  
  
She nodded, moving slightly closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, pressing herself close to him. He closed his eyes smelling the sweet scent of her hair and allowed himself to relax in her embrace. He wanted to question her about how long she had carried the incubus with her, but his mouth felt woolly and the words would not come. She tilted her head up to his, lifting her mouth to his sensitive ears and breathed so softly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Inuyasha froze as she moved her lips down back the side of his head, kissing his check softly and whilst her fingers caressed the back of his neck. Her touch combined with her words was almost too much for him. He so wanted her and needed her, her heat scent was so strong it was pushing away most coherent thought. Inuyasha took her wrists in his hands and pulled her away from his neck looking down at her face. Her eyes were clear and shining with desire for him, her hair fell in sleek waves down her back shining in the sunlight that peeked through the trees. He frowned. What happened to her tear streak face and her exhaustion?  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed a little as she looked up at him. "Do I not please you?" she asked. As he gazed at her, her face shifted a little, the bright wide opened eyes narrowed a little and her scent changed subtly. It was no longer Kagome he was holding.  
  
"Kikyou!" he gasped, looking around trying to find where Kagome had gone. He could no longer smell Kagome, only the peach blossoms scent that was Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou's solemn mouth pulled into a small smile "At last we can be together" she flung herself into his arms again, nuzzling her face into his chest. "It is me that you desire, isn't it?" she asked, kissing his chest, moving up towards his neck "You have always desired me, needed me. At last we can be together!"  
  
Kikyou tilted her head back to kiss Inuyasha, but he pushed her back, stood and looked around. "Where is Kagome?" he growled "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Kikyou remained kneeling, and smiled at him "Do you desire both Kikyou and Kagome?" she asked. Almost immediately a sound from behind him made him spin around and he blinked startled to see Kagome there, standing in her strange clothes smiling at him gently. She walked past him and knelt beside Kikyou.  
  
"Do you desire us both?" they both asked in unison.  
  
Inuyasha took a step back in shock. Both? He growled, extending his claws menacing. "No!" he grated. Kagome lowered her head in meek acceptance, whilst Kikyou's grin widened and she held her arms out open to him.  
  
Kagome meek? Kikyou smelling of peach blossom rather than dirt and bones?  
  
"Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed shaking his head and blinking. Suddenly he was awake, standing a little away from a prone Kagome who still had the incubus sitting on her chest. The little spirit was no longer grinning, but rather glaring at the dog demon. Inuyasha raised his claw and shredded the arm that extended from the incubus to his head. "You know shit about what I want!"  
  
The incubus started to grow misty, dissipating and sinking back into Kagome. Inuyasha sprang forward pulling out Tetsusaiga as he went. "No you don't!" he exclaimed, swiftly swinging the sword horizontally across Kagome hoping that the sleeping girl would not suddenly wake and sit up in its path.  
  
The incubus screamed as the transformed blade cut through it, scattering its misty form to the wind. Simultaneously Kagome let forth a scream, her back arching in agony, her eyes snapping open blind and unseeing. As the incubus disappeared, so did Kagome's scream fade leaving her panting and sobbing on the forest floor.  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and knelt beside the distraught girl, pulling her up into his arms. He sniffed deeply. Her scent of heat was still about her, but the darkness of the incubus was gone. Kagome looked as Kagome should look; slightly battered, wearied and blotchy. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, and held her close breathing in her scent letting it calm his racing heart.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome murmured, her voice muffled by Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha said, not releasing his grip of her "You got yourself possessed by a incubus. How could you be so weak as to allow it?" He did not mean it, he knew that she was stronger than most, but relief made his words harsh.  
  
Kagome did not reply, but lay still and passive in his arms. Finally, when Inuyasha had calmed himself so that he could look at her again he eased his hold of her and allowed her to sit upright. Her ridiculously short skirt hung fanned about her hips, her legs tucked under her bottom, her hand held the shards that hung suspended on a tiny gold chain around her neck. She looked a little stunned and ashamed. She could not keep her eyes on him, rather they gravitated to the ground in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha rocked back on his heels and looked at her carefully as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, bowing her head yet further. "I know I am weak. I bring you so much trouble. I'm so sorry." she raised her head and looked at him "Please don't hate me."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise "What the hell are you talking about? Why should I hate you?" he demanded.  
  
She lowered her head again, sniffing a little, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hand "Because I thought of you that way." she whispered and almost huddled into herself. "I know it was wrong of me. I tried to stop. Whenever the thoughts came to me, I would think of you and Kikyou." The familiar fear scent spiked again, and Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Did that mean that every time she rode his back she had been thinking of mating with him? Was that the reason why she kept away from him, not because he scared her but because she desired him? He blinked again as she continued "You are promised to Kikyou and I know I cannot compete with her-"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha rocked back further and sat down heavily, crossing his legs and arms he contemplated her. "I am not promised to Kikyou." he began trying to make his voice as gentle as he could. "I have pledged myself to help her, but I am not promised to her." He stared at her thinking. Was that why the incubus had showed him dreams of Kikyou, because Kagome thought that was who he truly desired?  
  
Kagome continued to study the grass in front of her, weary and tired. She smelled of sadness. Was it possible that she was sad that her incubus inspired dreams would no longer occur? Did she truly want him as much as he wanted her? Kagome was such a strange woman. She liked him for himself and asked no more than for him to be her friend. Inuyasha reflected on this for a little while, before reaching forward a clawed hand and lifting her face to him.  
  
"I do not want Kikyou for my mate." he said. He let go of her chin and she continued to look at him with her wonderfully expressive eyes. "I want to help her rest and I have pledged myself to help her to that end."  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered again and she whispered "I know"  
  
Inuyasha growled "That does not mean that I wish to die with her." he said crossly "And I am not angry that you had those dreams. You could not help what that damn incubus made you think." He got to his feet and extending a hand to help her to rise to her own. She did so slowly, weariness radiating from her. He put a hand around her shoulder to support her.  
  
"It didn't" Kagome said so quietly that even Inuyasha with his sensitive hearing almost missed it. He stumbled in his surprise.  
  
"Eh?" he questioned, suddenly feeling a little hot.  
  
Kagome lifted her head to look at him in the eyes again "It didn't make me think that dream. I have been thinking of us together for such a long time." she blushed and lowered her head.  
  
Inuyasha stood still watching her. She desired him. As he desired her. He pulled her into his arms again. He breathed in her scent and revelled in pressing her small battered weary form against his chest. Before he could stop himself, he spoke.  
  
"When this is over and done with, you are going to be my mate." He growled softly, smirking a little at her startled look and feeling satisfied that the life seemed to come back into her eyes. He ignored his own inner self that screamed at him that such promises were foolish when there was every possibility that he would be dead by the time their quest was at an end.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and frowned back at him "Are you asking or telling me?" she demanded.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, frowning as he crossed his arms "You always have to argue! Do you have someone else that you want to mate with?"  
  
Kagome glared back "I thought it was you that had someone else in mind!"  
  
His smile came back, his eyes narrowed. If she did not believe his words, then he would just have to demonstrate his feelings for her. He grasped her around the waist and pulled him into his embrace again, his lips covering hers kissing her firmly. As she gasped in surprise he took the opportunity to move his tongue into her slightly open mouth tasting her fully and delighting in her sweet flavour.  
  
Kagome groaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and gave herself over wholly to the kiss, her head spinning slightly from tiredness and delight in the sensations that he gave her. He wanted her to be his mate after everything was over. The potential problems flowed through her mind, nothing she had not thought about before when fantasising him asking her, but they were dim in comparison to the feelings she was experiencing. She pushed them back to consider later and just lived for the moment. When Inuyasha lifted his mouth from hers she gazed at him dazed and happy.  
  
"Is this real?" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha grinned "If it isn't I don't want to wake up" and lowered his mouth to taste her again.  
  
End 


End file.
